


Cherry

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Interesting, what you’re doing to Wilson,” Amber says. Cherry juice stains her lips brilliant red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

“Interesting, what you’re doing to Wilson,” Amber says. Cherry juice stains her lips brilliant red. It repels House, reminding him of other liquids.

I’m not doing it to him, House thinks; he’s doing it to me. “Is ‘interesting’ the right word?”

“It’s the least controversial one, anyway.” She plops another cherry into her mouth, rolling it around luxuriously unbitten. Phantom cherries; House has none in his apartment. “What you’d call it depends, of course. Maybe ‘hot,’ if you’re into that, or ‘unhealthy,’ if you’re critical. Could even be ‘boring,’ since it’s pretty lame and overdone, as far as coping mechanisms go. What would _you_ call it?”

Sick. Unwanted. A relief. The only thing keeping him sane. What’s making him go mad. Unthinkable. “Sex.”

“Hah,” Amber says, mouth wide with the exclamation, the cherry still whole in there. She breathes. Do ghosts breathe? “I guess it really _is_ boring.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to haunt _him_?” House asks, testily. “Since _he_ was the love of your life?”

Amber clenches her jaw; she must’ve burst the cherry. And she sucks, and sucks, before answering: “He hurts enough as it is.”


End file.
